Retour du chaos : Le médaillons d'ookazi
by Nakuru Akisawa
Summary: nouveaux mal arrive et nos amis vont devoir faire equipe avec d'autre personne pour sauvé la terre. Cossover entre Dbz, sakurachasseuse de carte, harry Potter,Yu-gi-oh et Zelda.
1. Prologue

_Salut a tous _

_C'est la première fois que j'écris un crossover donc s'il vous plait laisser moi une chance_

_c'est un melange de : harry potter, dragonball, sakura, yugioh et zelda _

_N'ésiter pas a me le dire s'il y a des faute de français( car pour vous dire je suis pourie en français LoL) ou a me laisse de commentaire, Dans le prochain chapitre je vais vous dire qu'elle couple il y a ( il y en a beaucoup)Et voila tout est dit je vous laisse lire ._

_Nakuru Akisawa_

_Disclamer_:Les personnage de cette histoire ne m'arpartienne pas ( et non hélas) ils apartiennent a leur créateur

_Prologue _

Zelda regardais par la fenêtre anxieuse. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Ganondof avait été bannit, et depuis un certain temps Zelda s'inquiéta de la barrière qui le retenait . Link étant à Termina , si la barrière cédait , il ne serait pas là pour les aidés .La princesse soupira espérant que cela n'arrive pas . Quand tout à coups une grande explosion retentie ! Zelda ce précipita dehors pour voir ce qui se passait. L'explosion venait du temple du temps , ce qui inquiéta la princesse et les sages. En rentrant dans le temple un rire monstrueux retentie et les sept sages(Zelda étant compter pour un sage) sont envoyer lourdement sur les murs .Le pire venait d'arriver ! Ganondof était libre.

_Et voila c'est finir plutot cours je sais mais les prochain chapitre seront plus long . _

_bientot le p1er chapitre:_ **De nouveaux amis(es)!**

_Nakuru _


	2. Nouveaux amises

_près une longue absence me revoila avec le deuxième chapitre.J'espere que vous aller aimé_

_note:Harry potter: Après le 3ème tome_

_Sakura: Après les èpisode(sauf que Lionel est pas partit)_

_Dragonball:Après Boo_

_Zelda: Après Majora's marsk_

_Yugi oh: Après le combat contre Marik_

_Couple: Végéta /Bulma,Goku/Chichi,Goten/Bra,Trunks/Pan,Gohan/Videl,Yugi(Yami)/Téa,Joey/Mai,Seto/Serenity,Mokuba?Sakura/Lionel,Tiffany/Anthony,Thomas/Samantha,Hermione/Ron et Harry/Sévérus(slash)_

_Comme vous avez remarquer il y aura un slash !_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux amis(es**)!

_Capsule Corp_

Bra brief entra dans la cuisine après s'être préparer pour l'école. Elle vit que toute la famille était debout et que le déjeuner était servie. Bra : Bonjour! 

Bul : Bonjour ma chérie!

Bra s'assit à table et sa mère lui servie une grosse assiette.

Après le petit déjeuner, Bra et trunk s'envola pour l'école. En chemin ils rencontrent Pan et Goten et ensemble ils arrivent é l'école. En entrant dans leur classe Bra et pan salut leurs amies et s'assoient à leur place. Cindy une de leurs amie leur dit que le professeur avais une nouvelle a leur annoncer. La cloche sonna et le prof entra dans la classe.

Prof : Bonjour!Aujourd'hui avant de commencer nous allons accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Entrez!

10 personnes entra dans la classe . Bra regarda Pan d'un air ahurie.

Prof : Je vais les laissé ce présenter à tour de rôle. Commençons par Anthony Morgan Li.

Après c'être présenter il alla s'asseoir a la place que le professeure lui avait dit.

Prof : Continuons avec Drago Malefoy_( je vais pas vous dire à chaque fois qu'il ce sont présenté et qu'ils s'assoie sinon ça risque de devenir long et plate ' je vais juste vous donner les nom) _Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Lionel Li , Mokuba Kaiba, Ronald(Ron) Weasley ,Sakura Kimonoto. Serenity Wheeler et Tiffany Daidoji .Après que tout le monde se soit installés le cours commença.

De leurs côté Goten et Trunks était rentré dans la classe et avaient comment à préparé un plan pour faire chier le prof. En entrant dans le classe le professeur leurs dit qu'il y avait de nouveaux élèves. (_je vais faire la même chose que tantôt ça va prendre moins de temps)_ Joey Wheeler , Mai Valentine , Mathieu Gautier, Samantha Morgan Li ,Seto Kaiba, Téa Gardner , Thomas Kimonoto , Tristan Taylor et Yugi Muto. Ils vont s'asseoir et le cours commence.

Quand la cloche de la récré sonna Bra et Pan prient leurs chose et alla sortir de la classe , mais le professeur dit a Bra d'attendre car il devait lui parler.

Bra:Il y a un problème M. ?

Prof: Mlle Brief étant donné que vous être la présidente des élèves vous allez faire visité l'école au nouveaux élèves.!

Bra: Avec plaisir M.(_au autres) _Suivez-moi!

Bra fit faire le tour de l'école au élève. Pendant qu'il marchait Sakura ressentit une auras magique.

Sakura_(murmure)_: Lionel tu as senti ça?

Lionel(_lui aussi): _Oui. C'est probablement pour ça qu'Antony voulait qu'on viennent ici !

Tiff: Qu'est qui ce passe?

Sak: Moi et Lionel on à ...

Bra: Est qu'il y a un problème?

S,T,L: Non!

Bra: humm.. ok. Comme je vous disais la salle de gym est par là et la caf...

Quelqu'un apparut devant Bra et l'attaqua. Bra eu le réflexe de se d'éviter le coup et de ce mettre en position d'attaque!

Bra: Qui es-tu?

L'homme ne répondit pas et l'attaqua de nouveau. Bra le bloqua et lui donna un coups de poing. L'homme fut propulser dans le mur sous le regard impressionner des autres.

Serenity: Com ... Comment à tu fait ça!

Bra:heu...

Pan:Bra. Attention!

Bra se retourna et reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre.Elle se plia en deux sous l'effet de la douleur.

Pan: Bra !

Elle s'élança vers l'homme pour l'attaque. Mais, celui-ci attrapa sa jambe et la lança sur le mur . Les autres ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il ce passait.

Bra: Je reposer ma question, Qui es-tu?

: Votre pire cauchemar, Saiyan!

Bra:Comment sais-tu ça?

: Je sais tout sur vous , bientôt je vais revenir et ce sera le fin!

l'homme disparut et Pan se leva.

Pan: Qu'est que ça veut dire?

Bra : Je ne sais pas mais , je vais en parler a mon père.

Les deux filles se retournent pour regarder les autres qui les regardait interloqués .

Sak:Comment avez-vous faite ça?

Pan: C'est complique, on vous expliquera ça plus tard. Mais, en attendant n'en parler pas à personne s'il vous plait!

Autres: heu.. D'accord!

: Bra! Pan!

Les deux filles se retourna de nouveau pour voir trunk et Goten arriver en courant.

Trunk: Vous allez bien?

B et P: Oui!

Goten: Qu'est qui c'est passé?On à senti vos aura monté!

Pan:on ces fait attaqué par un homme!

T et G: Quoi!

T:Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins?

P et B: Non ne vous inquiéter pas.

Mokuba:Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais qu'est qui se passe?

Trunks(_murmure):_C'est qui eux?

Bra:(_murmure):_Des nouveaux élèves qui sont dans ma classe. Je leurs faisais faire le tour de l'école quand l'homme a attaquer!

T:oh!(_au autre)_: Désoler , mais ce ne son pas de vos affaire!

Lionel: Comment ça pas de nos aff...

: SAKURA!

Thomas arrive en courant suivit de Yué et Ruby moon.

Sak: thomas ,Yué , Ruby moon! Que faites-vous ici?

Yué:On a senti une puissance magique et on étaient inquiet pour vous.

Harry: Un ange?

Sak: heu...oupss!

Antho:Je crois que nous devons avoir un conversation!

Goten: Chui d'accord avec toi.

Ron voit une classe vide et suggère au autre d'y aller pour être plus tranquille .

Hermione: Qui commence?

Personne ne parla donc, Sakura décida de commencer. Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu dire u mot la porte s'ouvrit et téa rentra.

Téa : Serenity ,Mokuba on vous cherchaient ,je vous ai vu rentré et.. (_elle voit les autres)_ Qu'est qui ce passe ici.

Serenity : Je crois que tu devrais dire au autres de venir!

Téa partit chercher les autres et Sakura pu enfin parlé.

Sakura :Bon moi je m'appelle Sakura Kimonotoet j'ai 14 ans , je suis la maîtresse des cartes de Sakura anciennement de Clow read .Quand j'avais 12 ans j'ai trouvé un livre magique et quand je l'ai ouvert toute les carte ce sont échapper . J'ai du toute les rattrapées avec l'aide de Kéro mon gardien solaire et de mes amis .Après avoir réunis toute les cartes j'ai du passer au jugement final de Yué et je l'ai réussi. Je suis donc devenu la maîtresse des cartes. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en servir sans les avoir transformés et avec l'aidé d'Anthony je l'ai fait. Il y a quelques semaines Anthony nous à appeler de l'Angleterre pour nous que nous devions venir ici car il avait senti un puissance maléfique .Au fait lui c'est Lionel Li,il est lui aussi un magicien et au début on était rival car lui aussi voulait avoir les cartes de Clow mais finalement on est devenu amis et depuis qu'il est revenu de chine on sort ensemble, elle c'est Tiffany Daidoji ma meilleure amie elle adore me filmé et me faire des costume , lui c'est Anthony Morgan Li la réincarnation de Clow Read enfin une partit et il a lui aussi des pouvoir , elle c'est Ruby moon ou Samantha Morgan Li , La gardienne lunaire d'Anthony il a aussi un gardien solaire Spinel sun ou gothar qui a la forme d'un chat avec des ailes (_enfin a peu_ _près loll_),lui c'est Yué ou Mathieu Gautier c'est mon gardien lunaire et lui c'est thomas Kimonoto mon grand frère qui a lui aussi de pouvoir. Voilà mon histoire!

Harry : Tu dit que Anthony est une partit de la réincarnation de Clow read . Comment ça une parti?

Sakura : Quand il est mort clow Read ces divisé en deux un partit c'est Anthony et l'autre mon père.

Tous : Ton Père!

Sakura :Oui.

Bra : Bon je coirs que je vais continuer , Je m'appelle Bra Brief elle s'est Pan San ma meilleure amie , lui s'est Trunk Brief mon frère et lui s'est Sangoten l'oncle de Pan. J'ai aussi 14 ans comme Pan et les deux autres on 19 ans .Si tantôt j'avais pas de la misère a me battre c' est à cause que je suis une demi-Saiyan tout comme mon frère, pan et goten. Mon père lui est un saiyan et vient de la planète Végéta . en fait mon père était le prince de cette planète et il porte le même nom quelle. Le père de Goten lui aussi vient de cette planète mais lui il a été envoyer ici quand il était bébé pour détruire la planète , mais il se cogna la tête contre un rocher ce qu'il perdre la mémoire. La planète Végéta à été détruite il y a longtemps par un homme appeler frieza. Bon pour faire vite les saiyan son très fort physiquement et ils peuvent se transformer en super saiyan qui sont encore plus fort , mais ce n'est pas tout les saiyan qui réussi à se transformer. Bon je vous contrerai le reste de l'histoire plus tard car s'est vraiment long. Voilà!

Ron : J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir toute l'histoire.

Bra : Je te la conterai avec plaisir!

Harry :Je pence que sais à mon tour. Je m'appelle Harry potter. Eux ce sont Ronal Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy .Nous sommes des sorciers. Mais nous somme pas venus seul il y a aussi Sirius black , Rémus Lupin et Sévérus Rogue. Nous allions à l'école de sorcier Poudlard qui est en Angleterre. Rémus et Sévérus y enseigne. Il y a quelque années le mondes des sorciers était sous le menace d'un sorcier pratiquant la magie noir. Son nom est Voldemort . Quand j'avais 1 ans, il a tué mes parents et a essayer de tuer mais les sorts de mort qu'il avait lancé à ricocher sur moi et a frapper Voldemort se qui le blessa. Ce qui ma sauver la vie ces l'amour que ma mère portait pour moi .Ce fut la fin du règne de Voldemort et je fut surnommé : Le survivant. Lors de ma première années à Poudlard ,Voldemort a essayer de revenir grâce à la pierre philosophale, un pierre avec laquelle on peux faire un élexire de vie. Lors de ma deuxième année il a essayer de revenir par l 'intermédiaire d'un journal qui préservait ses année à Poudlard .L'ans passé j'ai rencontré Sirius qui est mon parais et tuteur avec Rémus .Ils était tous les deux amis avec mon père. Si nous sommes ici c'est que Albus Dumbledord, le directeur de Poudlard et un sorcier très puissant, nous a dit qu'on devait venir. Voilà.

Téa :Ces quoi la cicatrice sur ton front?

Harry :C'est Voldemort qui me la fait le nuit ou il a essayer de me tuer.

Téa :Ok.

Yugi : Je crois que c'est à mon tour. Je m'appelle Yugi Muto elle c'est Téa Gardner a coté Joey Wheeler suivi de sa petite sœur Serenity Wheeler et de Mai Valentin a coté d'elle c'est Tristant Taylor puis Seto Kaiba et finalement son petit frère Mokuba Kaiba.Nous avons tous 17 ans sauf Serenity et Mokuba qui on 14 ans .Il y a 1 ans j'ai résolut le puzzle du milénium et Yami est arrivé.Yami est un esprit qui vivait dans le puzzle. Il était un pharaon dans l'ancien égypte, mais il à perdu sa mémoire.On a pas de pouvoir comme voir, mais on joue au duel monster. C'est un je qui peut être très dangereux ,car avec les objets du miléniim on peux envoyer l'âme de quelqu'un dans le shadow realm. Le shadow realm c'est un endroit abominable car les personnes qui y sont envoyer vive dans la solitude jusqu'à la fin de ses jour. Il y a peu de temps de j'ai vaincu un garçon nommé Marik qui était posséder par l'esprit qui vivait dans son objets du milénium .Cet esprit voulait contrôler le monde. Si on est venu ici c'est que Yami sentait u'on le devait. Voilà.

Antho : Il y a combien d'objet du milénium?

Yugi : 7; La clé ,la balance, l'œil, e collier, l'anneau et évidemment le puzzle.

Sakura : cool! Ils ont tous un esprit a l'intérieur?

Yugi : Non. Juste quelque un, ils ont chacun un pouvoir!

La cloche sonna ce qui mit fin a la conversation.

Joey : c'est l'heure de manger! Vous avez faim?

Autre : Ouii!

Ils sortent de la classe pour aller mangera l'extérieur. L'après –midi passa vite et le soir arrivé Trunk invita tout le monde a venir chez lui afin qu'ils puissent parler plus en profondeur de cette histoire et de l'homme qui les avaient attaquer ce matin là. Après avoir été chercher Sirius ,Rémus et Sévérus , ils vont tous à la maison de trunl ou ils firent connaissances avec les adultes. Après une longue discutions Bulma invita tous le monda a venir habiter à la Capsule Corp. Afin que ce soit plus pratique pour agire. Après un peu d'hésitation tout le monde accepta_(même Végéta)._Ils décida de faire le déménagement le lendemain. Après que tout le monde soit rentré chez eux, Tout le monde ce coucha.

Dans les rues sombres et tranquille on peu entendre un bruit de combat venant du parc. Un jeune homme blond retire son épée de la carcasse morte d'une créature noir .

Jeune homme :Une de plus , ça en fait trois ce soir,

Il réajusta son bonnet vert sur sa tête et quitta le parc suivi d'un petite boule lumineuse.

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre bientôt le prochain: Rencontre!_

_Avec qui? Vous allez devoir attendre au rpochain chapitre pour le savoir_

_Je remercie Thealie et Satya pour leur reviews_

_et surtout n'oublier pas de laissé des reviewwsss_

_Bisou Nakuru  
_


End file.
